


[Podfic] another 'x' on the calendar

by ZoeBug



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of southspinner's 'another 'x' on the calendar'-When you live forever, you stop counting your life in seconds and days and years, start plotting your mark upon the universe with those moments, the important ones that stick with you and sink down to your center, that make it impossible for your soul to forget.





	[Podfic] another 'x' on the calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [another 'x' on the calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394847) by [southspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southspinner/pseuds/southspinner). 



> A commission for the wonderful southspinner! It's always a pleasure to record things for you, my dear! And we all need more Blupjeans in our lives~
> 
> Happy Anniversary to you and Chels!!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ys66mj0x1wfqvvj/%5BTAZ%5D_another_%27x%27_on_the_calendar.mp3)

 **Length**  - 27:39

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Bonds" from the TAZ Journey's End Soundtrack](https://soundcloud.com/griffinmcelroy/bonds?in=griffinmcelroy/sets/the-adventure-zone-ost)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394847)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
